Beauty and the Beast (DuckTales Au)
by Twisted Lady
Summary: With thanks to our guest Kiki! Happy birthday! After a greedy, selfish prince decided not to grant sanctuary to an old peasant woman, she bestowed him a curse to become a monster. The only way to break the spell is that some lady loves him back, no matter the way he is. If not, Louie Duck remains a beast forever. Webbigail Vanderquack is not your ordinary lady... Summary is long
1. Chapter 1

_Once, in a kingdom long forgotten, were three princes. Their job was to retain harmony in the kingdom for as long as they shall reign, shall it be long or short.__The brothers loved each other to the core, supporting each other in every single way, but they were so... Different. Especially the youngest._

The_ youngest, Louie Duck, was a cunning, dashing young man who always had to play the card up his sleeve. He conned from any person whom had money, riches, inheritance or anything concerning money or treasure for this matter. He was a shifty operator._

His_ brothers, Huey and Dewey tried to get him out of this habit but as much as Louie tried, he simply can't get away. This desire had already gotten to him. Making it an everyday ritual for him._

One_ dark and lethargic night, came a knock at the door. As Prince Louie opened the door, there was an old peddler crow. Her feathers and clothes drenched in water. Her features were mixed as only one eye looked up at him as the other went out into space. Her nose was hooked, her lips were puffed and swelled. She was shivering head to toe as her breaths came out raspy._

_"Please good sir! Grant me sanctuary! I beg you!" She cried as she looked up to Louie.__"Uhhhh why?" He asked.__"Louie! Let her in! She'll freeze to death out there!" His brother, Huey cried as he came down the stairs._

_"No no. Let him decide." The lady said, still shivering.__"Louie! Don't be so mean! Let her in!" Dewey yelled as well._

_"Please!" She said, her good eye looking at him. "As a token, I'll give you this rose."__Louie looked at the old woman and the rose. While the rose was beautiful, even with the thick thorns, he can't stand the old lady and her features. They were too ghastly for his point of view._

_"Well good bye! Find somewhere else to live!" Louie said and with that, he shut the door behind. Abandoning the woman.__"Louie!" His brothers yelled.__"Hey I'm sorry! She was freaking me! Her eye was weird, the nose was crooked, and her voice was so scratchy!" Louie complained._

_"But that was no reason to kick her out! She can die out there! Now go open the door and invite her back!" Huey said, commanding his younger brother.__Louie groaned but as he opened the door, there was no more old scary lady._

_A beautiful goddess now took her place. Her billowing black locks floated in the air as her skirts gently waved in the breezed. She hovered above the brothers, her arms wide open._

Louie_ kneeled on one knee as he looked up in awe.__"My! Please forgive me ma'am! If I had know it was you, I would have let you in!" Louie cried._

_"Oh nice going." Dewey said.__"I don't need excuses." The goddess said, her voice silencing the halls. Maids and their butler Duckworth looked to see the racket of a noise._

_"You have proven your selfishness and cruelty to others. Fortunately, your brothers haven't so they shall receive a small penance. You, unfortunately, have sinned greatly. As punishment, you shall turn into a monster. With your feathers turned bloody red and horns come from your skull. The only way to break the spell is that someone caring enough is willing to love you the way you are and not only for looks._

_"__Please don't! I promise to change!" Louie cried but it twas too late. His feather began to turn dark red with light stripes, his teeth turned into daggers and black, prominent horns also grew. A tail whipped out behind him._

_"No! Louie!" Huey yelled but he began to shrink in size and turn into a miniature grandfather clock._

_Dewey began to groan as he became a golden candelabra, with candles sticking up like his hair. The maids and servants began turning into furniture like dusters, books, arm chairs, and other household items and for Duckworth, he turned into a ghost._

_"Until you learn to love," the goddess started, "You shall stay like this until your 18th birthday! Until then, you, your brothers, family, and staff shall stay like this. He shall remain a beast and everyone as the way they are right now. The only way to tell the time, is the rose I'd offered. Until the last rose petal falls on his birthday, the curse has done it's job."_

Louie_ plead with her, but she ignored his cry. Within thin air, she had disappeared._

Years_ later, the kingdom had fell into despair and many of the people had left to relocate. When they left, the castle was considered abandoned, left with a monster inside. Oh how right they were._

Louie_ mainly stayed in his room, excluding himself from the outside, from his staff, and his past life. His brothers tried to help him, but it was no use. It was a deep state of depression that Louie couldn't handle. Soon, that depression turned into anger._

_ Bitter, cruel, anger._

Nothing_ was there anymore, nothing was great. the only thing that was beautiful in the palace, was the single rose._

000

Down in the city of Duckburg, was a usual day. The bakery was open, businesses were negotiating, kids went to school. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

A young lady of 18 walked down the streets of Duckburg. Her white hair tamed back in a ponytail by a pink bow only with a sliver of a stray hair in disarray on the side. She wore a royal purple skirt that danced around her knees and a pink blouse that the sleeves ended at her elbows accompanied by a leather bound book in her hands, obviously reading it.

"Oh look there she goes. That girl. The Vanderquack girl. Reading a book and her brown backpack strapped to her again." When a whisper on the streets

The Vanderquack girl, just shrugged as she looked up and stopped at the light.

A group of people began to whisper. "Look there she goes, that girl's who strange!"

"But special! Can't you even tell?" Said a another.

"I heard she doesn't take part of any crowd!" Went a police officer.

"Well because her head's up on some cloud!"

Honestly, there was no denying that she was just a funny girl. Odd to this society. That Webbigail Vanderquack.

At last, she came to the town library, it was huge, all the books to her hearts content. Full of mysteries and secrets she can figure out. Only she because unfortunately, no one else was interested in books like her, or at least her favorite in genre.

"Morning Ralph!" Webby said to the policeman on duty as she began to wipe her library card until she realized it was the wrong way... Again.

Webby began to walk down the sections of the library until she came down to the Grand hall is of the library

"Hey Quackfaster! Anything new today?" Webby asked.

The librarian on duty, Quackfaster peered at the girl. Ah yes, the one who never left her alone.

"Nothing yet. You're an odd lady aren't you? Not chasing any boys around?" Quackfaster asked.

Webby shook her head. "Nah. Not interested. They're just not my type." Finally she took three books of chemistry, two ritual magic, and (the rare genre she chooses) a romance novel.

"Well Miss Vanderquack, you have checked these out multiple times."

"Yeah." Webby said sheepishly. "They're just my favorites! Chemical reactions of alkaline metals! A spiritual ritual of the dead! A former prince in disguise!..."

"Fine, you may have them instead. If you love them so much." Quackfaster said.

"But Quackfaster!" Webby protested.

"I insist you take them." Quackfaster said. "Unless you don't want them."

Webby nodded as she took the now her books.

"Thank you!" Webby said as she exited the building. People watched her.

"Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar!" One librarian said

"Is she really feeling well?" A driver asked.

"She really has a far off look!" A babysitter exclaimed.

"But her nose is just stuck in a book!" The child explained.

Webby Vanderquack was really a puzzle to Duckburg. No one really understands her. No matter how much they actually try.

"Why! It's no wonder she doesn't have any boys running to her! Her looks are beautiful but not really parallel. She's really odd!" A salon artist said.

"She is really different from all of us!" The clients agreed.

Down the street where Webby was near crossing, a short, stout man stood there, his glasses big and round like himself. He wore khakis like any other man in the business companies along with a blue suit jacket and a pink collared shirt.

"Look at her butler. My future wife." He said.

"But Doofus, the Vanderquack girl? Granddaughter of Bentina Beakley? The most elegant lady in all of Duckburg? Of all the girls, you chose her?" His butler asked.

"Indeed. She will be the top of my collection and all I will need for life. I can provide anything she will ever need." Doofus said.

"But she's nothing like a lady! As your father..."

"Shut up butler!" Doofus yelled. "Webbigail Vanderquack will be my wife and she will reform like one. The moment when I saw her, she was drop gorgeous and I almost fell. Plus, I'm making plans to marry her."

His father, I mean his butler, shook his head and went after his son, I mean his master.

Shouts from the streets, horns honking, music in the background were on the streets of Duckburg. Every page Webby flipped, was another comment on how she was never proper enough or not classy or not even close to becoming her grandmother.

"Good morning!"

"Good day!"

"A cup of tea please!"

"Coffee!"

"Please let me through!"

"This is not what I ordered!"

"Ma'am read the fine print."

Webby sighed as she put down her romance novel and looked back. Her eyes glistened as she took a look of the city. She knew there must be more than what the world offered. More than this provincial life she was given.

She had always felt like this everyday.

**A/N: Happy Birthday Kiki! So I decide it might take a longer time for your request so I decide to make it a multiple chapter fic and I hope to update frequently. So sit back and relax because it is your birthday!**

**Also, I can't do complete songs because they violate copyright laws so I would use little dialogue that's in the song. **


	2. Chapter 2

Webby began to sit down near a park bench and opened her romance novel again. She sighed as she knew the story by heart. It was about a saloon girl who was kept against her will because of a spiritual demon held her hostage after taking her from her village. After the raid, she was forced to do domestic chores until she lightened up to the demon because he wasn't really that bad of a guy. It was really cheesy but the only reason Webby read it was because of one word: demon.

"Hello Webbigail." Said a voice.

Webby looked up from her book and saw, and rolled her eyes at none other than Doofus Drake, the richest young adult in Duckburg.

"Hey Doof! How's it going?" Webby said, plastering the most fake smile on her face, hoping this creep would go away.

"Oh very fine my dear Webbigail. I was just here, wandering around and I thought I might talk to you." Doofus said, looking at Webby closely.

Webby mentally cringed on how Doofus called her "my dear Webbigail." Because one, she was not his, and two, she despised whomever said her real name in that manner. She was no one's and she doesn't intend to any time soon.

"Well that's... Okay I guess." She said finally.

Doofus looked at Webby and then to her book.

"What are you reading? A novel?" Doofus asked.

"Yeah. It's about a saloon girl who was kidnapped by a demon who took her from her village after a raid. She never really..."

"Um excuse me Webbigail but I thought a girl your age would not like to look at books of anything satanic. Let alone a long book. Maybe you preferred to take selfies or flirt with charming boys like me."

Webby shook her head. "Oh no. I'm not interested in selfies or flirting." _Especially boys like you anyways._

"Oh a part of you must! However will you achieve these type of things in life?"

Webby shrugged and returned to her book. Reading about the part of the capture. Doofus, again looked at the book and snatched it from her.

"There are no pictures or colors in this book! Just letters! How can you read this thing?" Doofus asked, flipping pages.

"Well," Webby huffed, "You have to use your imagination. For example, I think of the demon with hellish red wine skin and raven black with remains of blood on his horns. His yellow cold and hard eyes scarring the lady for life! And..."

"Maybe this book is to vulgar for you. Look at all the things you describe this... Monster." Doofus said. "Next thing we know is that you're head will be too full of ideas to even process the reality of life!"

Webby frowned as she snatched the book away from Doofus and placed her bookmark inside.

"I need to go. My granny will be needing me soon. I have lessons at 1:00." Webby said as she hastily put her book in her backpack.

"Ah yes, Bentina Beakley. How is she doing?" Doofus asked.

"She's fine. Always protective as usual." Webby said.

"The most elegant lady in all of Duckburg, giving lesson?" The butler asked from behind.

"Well yes?" She said.

Doofus and his butler laughed. They wiped tears of laughter from their eyes as they couldn't believe that of all the schools Webby could have been sent to, she was homeschooled.

"Stop laughing!" Webby yelled. "My granny is one of the best people I know!"

Doofus slapped his butler and yelled at him for being so cruel hearted to the lady.

"She's kind and smart! More than any school I can ever get." She said, her voice rising.

"Yeah but Webbigail can never be so proper due to being off key of being elegant." Doofus said in a low voice that he and his butler snicker.

"Well," Webby said, regaining her temper. "I must go. Bye." And with that, she left, leaving the two men behind.

000

"Now in the chapter, it said that the midpoint formula is x2x1/2 and y2y1/2 will give you the coordination of the point... Webby are you listening to me?" Went a British voice.

Webby looked up from her notes and saw her granny, Bentina Beakley in front of her.

"Dear you haven't been paying much attention lately. Look up so you can learn." Her grandmother said.

"Sorry granny, it's just I'm not in the mood to learn."

Bentina stepped towards Webby, her hand gently patting her granddaughters back.

"Are you fine. Shall we take a break?"

"No," Webby said. "it's just... Nothing."

"Webby if this is about your books, there's nothing wrong about reading the supernatural..."

"Do you think I'm weird or crazy?" Webby blurted. "I mean, many people expect so much from me for being, well, your granddaughter. I'm supposed to be polite, gentle and beautiful. Not bookish, worn out and odd! It's just so much."

Bentina sighed. Of course the talk has been going on. Being the exceptional woman she is, many people expect things to pass like that. Her own daughter was pretty much like her but Webby? Webby is one of the cities most smartest women of all time! Sure she was trained for the unexpected like espionage, karate, and other forms of self defense but she was not really accepted into society because of the books she reads and the ideas she has. To the people, it was unacceptable but to her granny, it was growth and rebellion of how Webby will change of what people may think of her for the better.

"Weird? You? What made you think about that? I thought you didn't mind sticking out of the crowd?" Bentina said.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking aboutit. No reason! Totally not the entire city gossiping about me on how I'm not good enough. Not very elegant like you.." she said.

Bentina rubbed her head as she couldn't believeit. Not everyone is perfect! Sure, maybe she was the "exception" but even she has her own flaws like secretly hiding that she knows self defense and has she own opinions in the world.

"Webby, you are not weird!" She managed to say.

"Ha, you say that to make me feel better." Webby half laughed.

"I mean it," Bentina said. "Who else can do one of the best roundhouse kicks better than anyone else? Who knows how to handle a grappling hook?"

"I can." Webby said.

"Who wants to know more of the great unknown?"

"I can."

"And who taught you especially?"

Webby beamed at her granny, as she knew the answer to this question. Untold but seen in her own eyes.

"That's my girl." Bentina said as she hugged Webby tightly, acknowledging that she can do anything.

"Now, I'm off to Cape Suzette for some package I need. For some reason, their aeroplane stopped working and customers must driver over." Bentina said, taking the keys to her car. "I will be back by the afternoon or next morning."

"Okay granny! I'll be fine." Webby said, closing her arithmetic notebook.

Bentina smiled at her only grandchild as she hugged her. She looked at Webby and smiled. Webby was going to make a huge change after all.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well this was unexpected"

The road Bentina drove on was delayed due to an accident on the highway and they were rerouting all the cars and other means of transportations to two different roads.

Maybe you have heard about a poem about "The Road Less Traveled" by Mr. Robert Frost where there are two roads. One was most traveled and is the safest route to be on or the one less traveled on, with very little people on that road and some were never heard from again. For Bentina's case, she had to choose the road that was the most convenient for her.

She looked to the left and saw that the main road that people mostly traveled on were full of cars, honking their horns as if the traffic can go any faster and blamed it was the person in front of them. She looked towards the right and saw a clear road, free of any distractions but had a balmy sky and daunting mist coming towards her way.

Now, Bentina was a smart woman and she had a predictable idea of how every situation would end. She knew how to defend her answers in what she chooses and what may be a possible outcome. She knew she didn't want to stay in traffic because it would be too late to get to Cape Suzette and Webby wouldn't have anyone looking after her but then, she knew the consequences in going into the road less traveled. Gaunt skies and unforgiving nature wasn't anyone's forte but did she really have a choice?

She turned to the right and and turned to what felt like a smooth, paved road. It turned out to be easy as said than done.

"I guess I'll make it to Cape Suzette and back in no time." She said.

Oh how she was wrong.

A bang shot out from the bottom of her tires and a sputter came alongside as well. Bentina came out of her car and saw that the tire was busted and she was in the middle of nowhere.

So much for taking the road less traveled.

"Now where are we." She said as she looked around. There was nothing more than trees, trees, and more naked trees in the wide open. On top of that, it wasn't even fall.

"Great," she muttered as she kicked the tire and looked around. She felt alone and some sense of coldness creeping up on her shoulders. "now I'll have to catch a cab sooner or later."

Bentina began to walk up the road a little bit until she couldn't see anymore gravel beneath her feet. She looked back and saw that there was no road by her anymore. Mists began to fog up her prepheral vision as she began to lose focus on where she was.

"I can't keep going. I'm going to have to go back to Duckburg and pick it up tomorrow if I can." She whispered but as she turned back, her car was not there.

Bentina looked around, hoping this was some type of nightmare that she can wake up to but, it wasn't. Her car wasn't there and the mists were coming along further, like a heavy cloak dragging alone the road. She knew she can't stay here but where else was she to go? She peered around, praying that a sliver of clearness can come towards her.

Her prayers were answered as she saw a drab sidewalk, straight in front of her. She walked in front and began to see a heavy, thick, black gate blocking what seemed to be a huge house. An abandoned castle possibly? Bentina had heard of stories of an abandoned castle and there lived a beast but had never believed it herself.

Bentina began to pull one of the iron legs and one came out loose and came a hole, perfects for her to pass through. As she passed, a magnificent view of the yards stretched out for miles to see. While the sky seemed depressed, the flowers bloomed with happiness, like someone paid attention to them. She began to looked over the flowers. Hydrangeas, Peonies, Daffodils, Tulips, and roses greeted her as she smiled.

Bentina stopped in her tracks as she saw that from the red roses, a pink one struck out at an odd angle. Brighter than its counterparts.

"My, this is beautiful." Bentina said as she stroked its silky petals. "perhaps I can give this to Webby as a present."

Bentina carefully twisted the stem and in less than 5 seconds, the rose was in her hand, thorns not being a concern.

She carefully held it and looked around, she saw a door, wide enough for an elephant to pass. She walked towards it and knocked on it. Suddenly, it's opened and she entered.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

There was no response but the echoes of her own voice. She stepped inside as she looked around. Like the garden, the inside was well managed as well. The floor was polished and the furniture was newly dusted. The chandelier was brand new and so were the objects.

This did not seem normal.

"I don't mean any harm! I got lost! My car has a flat tire and I don't know where I am." Bentina said.

There was still no response anywhere. Bentina began to look around and saw portraits of what seemed to be royalty, the "most recent" being a picture of a young lady with short hair that touching the back of her neck. She smiled as there was a young man behind, looking exactly like her. Maybe her brother perhaps.

Across from that, there was a portrait of three boys, around the age of ten to twelve. Their faces, happy and care free but also, an expression she cannot explain.

Below the portrait, there was a candlestick, with the statue of a duck engraved in great detail. His hair a little bit floppy and the candles on its palms lit.

The object next to the candelabra, a miniature grandfather clock was there. Made of finely polished oak and seemed to have a young man face as well. His eyes seemed closed as above his beak, there were little hands to tell the time. The bell inside clicked as seconds and minutes felt like it has passed by.

My, they seem so life like." Bentina whispered.

"That's because we are."

Bentina clutched her chest with her left and and with her right hand, picked up the candelabra to search for the voice.

"Who said that?" she said. "Come out now!"

"Um up here? You're holding me?" the voice said.

Bentina stopped as she began to lower her right arm and saw the candelabra. He blinked and smiled.

"Yo what up?"

"Your... your..."

"Yeah yeah I get it. I'm a magical candelabra that's super hot and can talk so what?"

"Dewey! You just blew our cover!" The grandfather clock said, shaking his clocked head in disapproval.

So what Huey? She didn't seem like she was going to leave anytime soon!" The candelabra, or Dewey said.

"I am so sorry Mrs..."

"It's Bentina. Bentina Beakley." She said.

"Yeah Bentina. I'm sorry for my brother's ignorance. He is pretty annoying." Huey said.

"Hey! If I'm so annoying, I wouldn't be inviting our guest to sit down in a chair next to the fire." Dewey said. He turned to Bentina and smiled. "Would you like to sit down? You must be tired."

Bentina rolled her eyes and smiled. "Of course. I am a little tired."

"Dewey! What are you doing? If Louie finds out.."

"And he won't. He's probably watching Ottoman Empire or something like that." Dewey said, leading Bentina to a foyer. An enchanted pole began to bring a blanket and Dewey gestured her to sit down and relax. Bentina stiffened but then as she sat down, she relaxed as her back sunk into the chair.

A tea cart rolled along with a bash, crash, and a tumble as it came, unscratched but a tea pot, a tea cup, and sugar bowl were on. Two were laughing while the other shook in fear.

"Damn it Launchpad! I'm never letting you drive the tea cart again!" The tea pot said, scolding the sugar bowl.

The tea pot seemed normal except the fact that it had the picture of a Violet Sabrewing on the side, shaking her head. It seemed like she was on a TV screen as it seemed life-like along with her counterparts. She had black, bushy hair as her violet skin contrasted well with the white, porcelain china. She wore a blue green turtle neck as she crossed her arms, shaking her hard at the sugar bowl.

"Aww come on Violet! Gos and I wanted to have fun!" The sugar bowl, or Launchpad said. He, like Violet, was a picture on the side. He had orange hair as it was hidden underneath a driver's cap. A jacket accompanied by a green shirt and orange tie were also there.

The tea cup shook her head as well on the side as well. Her wild red hair flipping in agreement as they were trapped in ponytails. She wore a jocks jacket and a purple t-shirt underneath.

"C'mon Vi! LP and I needed this just this one time."

"No no no!" Violet said. "Maybe later but never when I'm on."

Violet began to adjust herself as she smiled to her guest.

"Will it be a lump or two?" She asked.

"One is just fine." Bentina said.

Violet began to pour the tea as Launchpad got a spoon to take the sugar out from the bowl. He poured the sugar into Gosalyn who laughed as the tea and sugar mixed.

"My this must be a dream!" Bentina said as she sipped her tea. She began to put Gosalyn down and looked around. "it's marvelous. Too good to be considered reality."

"Yeah. Except we're real and your not dreaming." Dewey said.

"Please relax. Anything you need," Huey said. "we're here for."

Bentina smiled as she looked around. They were eager to have company and she was fortunate to have them.

"Thank you." She said.

Suddenly, the mood in the room began to be tense as a shiver came to Bentina's spine.

"It's pretty cold." She said but the objects did not reply as their faces were frozen in fear. Horrified to even speak.

Bentina looked back and gasped as her eyes met these yellow orbs. Too intense to look at straight in the eye. His beak curled into a snarl as sharp fangs were also present. His feathers were a dark red wine color and his horns were sharp yet short.

Bentina recoiled and sank lower in her seat, realizing she can't get out or even find a plan at all. He was huge and if she kicked him, he'd might go mad.

"Who sent you here?" Compared to his physique, his voice was not very deep or dark as she thought it might be.

"Let me go! Let me go you monster! If you..."

The monster began to roar as he began to lift Bentina up from her seat and carried her by the nape of her jacket. She cussed, kicked his arms, and even did a super spy move that might have taken any army down, but none of her attempts prevailed.

"Louie what are you doing? She can get hurt!" Launchpad yelled from below.

"Then what was she doing in here?" The monster, introduced as Louie asked.

"She was lost! She needed a place to stay!" Dewey said.

"See what I meant Dewey?" Huey whispered harshly.

"Well she certainly can't stay here," Louie said. "She can stay in the catacombs where the bones are scattered and walled in. She'll live there." And in a swift move, Louie took Bentina down to the catacombs.

Where no one will find her

And she won't find anyone.

**A/N: This may be a repeat but ****I am happy to do requests but unfortunately, I'm close to being behind in schoolwork that my choices are limited in requests so without further ado, I will only work on the requests that have already been** **asked for. **

**I will work on...**

**Tangled AU**

**Beauty and the Beast Au (For Kiki)**

**The Advantage of Silence (For CittyKat)**

**And an upcoming request for another user.**

**I WILL NOT take anymore requests until**

**1) I'm on break**

**2) I'm done with a story**

**Or**

**3) I'm up for more stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

In Duckburg, an orchestra began to tune to a Concert F as fountains spewed chocolate from their tops to the bottom again. White decorated the lawn of Doofus Drake's tree house as a wedding would begin.

The wedding of Mr. Doofus Drake and Miss Webbigail Vanderquack to be in fact.

People began to sit in chairs that were provided. From every class, the richest to the lowest income came to witness the beautiful ceremony. Gifts towered the tables, almost threatening to tumble over for the "happy couple".

A portly duck came, wearing a ridiculous tuxedo that seemed like from an entire different century. To stuffy... To overdone with ruffles. Not to even mention it was a little small for his size.

"Thank you all for attending my wedding!" Doofus said, his face full of glee. "It's wonderful to see all my wonderful friends, acquaintances, and even complete strangers attending. All I have to do now is propose to Miss Vanderquack to get this started!"

Everyone laughed, thinking it was a joke and thinking that Webbigail was just preparing for the momentous occasion but it was the truth. He hasn't proposed and Webby had no idea of her wedding.

"Minions," he said, looking at his parents. "To the house of soon to be Mrs. Doofus Drake."

They both look in uncertainty but Doofus was the boss. They had to listen to him or they face the grave consequences.

000

_Stand out!_

_Above__ the crowd!_

Webby began to take out her library books as she began wiping the tables and listened to her favorite music. It matched what she felt, calmness, serenity, and puts her in a cheerful mood. Nothing was going to stand in her way.

A knock came at the door. Webby began to turn off her music and put her book to the side and replaced it with her homework her grandmother assigned.

Granny came home later from Cape Suzette but still better than later.

"Coming granny!" Webby yelled as she began to open the door, expecting her grandmother to be there. Instead, stood Doofus Drake, looking outrageous in his suit and holding a bouquet of roses.

"For you, my dear Webbigail." He said, bowing down low.

Webby backed up a bit as she hesitated picking up the roses. She accepted them as she said thank you.

"What brings you here Doofus?" Webby asked, confused of all this fine gifts and sudden politeness. This wasn't like the most spoiled person in all of Duckburg.

"Why, it's just you today! Today, everything will go just right for you!" Doofus said as he entered inside, having no permission to invade the Beakley-Vanderquack home.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Webby asked.

"Why today! All your dreams come true!" He said, beginning to sit down where she once sat.

"What do you mean? How would you know about any of this?"

"Oh dear Webbigail. There's been rumors. Rumors that you don't want to settle down and have a family."

"Really?" Webby said, disgusted and sarcastically. She knew about this and she wasn't really ready for this conversation. "How does this relate to any of my dreams or anything I want."

"Well today is that day you become my bride!" Doofus exclaimed.

"Wait what?"

"Imagine this!" Doofus said. He got up from his chair and wander around the place, inspecting anything that can be valuable for her dowry. "I come home every night from work and my wife is there. A kiss on the beak as she serves me my food. Ready at my command. While she serves me, the children are running around with the pets."

Doofus began to grab her by the waist and added simply. "We're gonna have at least 6 or 7."

"Pets?" Webby asked, prying his hands away from her waist but was unsuccessful.

Doofus laughed. "No my dear. Beautiful boys that resemble their father and the eyes of their mother."

Webby laughed, nervous of where this was heading.

"Doofus! How can you think of such a thing!?" Webby exclaimed, almost yelling. "I'm not ready to have kids! I'm too young!"

He smirked as he began to round Webby up near the door, his hands now moving to her hips.

"Just tell me you'll marry me and become Mrs. Webbigail Drake. Today at my home. You'll have everything you need. Plus, you won't be considered an outcast to society anymore."

"I'm very sorry Doofus," Webby said, trying to level herself to the doorknob, frantically trying to open it. He began to lean towards her, puckering his beak.

"I'm not going to marry you for nothing."

With that, Webby opened the door and kicked him in the knee as threw Doofus off her. She began to lock the door behind her, sank to the bottom, and sighed.

Doofus tumbled down the stairs and onto the ground, dirt staining his suit. He frowned as he looked at the door.

"Master Doofus, are you okay." His butler asked, his face full of concern.

"No. That girl is tough... And I both hate and like it."

000

Webby began to peek out the windows to see Doofus get in his limo and drive away. She felt relieved as he left, finally having a chance to breath.

"What was he thinking?" Webby said as she began to put away her homework. "Me? Of all the fish in the sea, he just had to choose me!"

She shook her head, still trembling with how hard Doofus tried to force her into making a decision physically. It was abuse but who was she to judge. No one would believe her at all.

"Mrs. Webbigail Drake." Webby said and spat it out. That did not string together at all what so ever. No ring or even anything.

His wife! Who would ever want to be his wife! For certain it's not Webby.

Webby, she wanted more than life gives. To go into the great unknown somewhere. If she wanted to find someone who'll love her, they must understand her. Not pretend and fake their way into her heart but earn it instead.

She wants so much more than anyone can even understand.

Webby began to plop down on her sofa as she open her book and grabbed a box of chocolate chip cookies. She did what anyone could in a rough situation: not care about it.

Not her monkey, not her circus.

"Now where was I?" Webby said as she began to open her book. She began to look closely and said "There."

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned hours as Webby lost herself in her books, reading them all to it's capacity.

"Phew. It never gets old." Webby said as she took another bite of her cookie, savoring the flavor. She began to pull out her phone and it said 10 o'clock.

"Granny's late. Really late." Webby said as she began to put her books on the counter. "maybe she came in while I was reading and didn't notice."

Webby began to go through the house and Bentina wasn't there. Not a single trace of her.

This terrified Webby. Granny promised she'd be home before the end of the day and it's only two hours before midnight. Something was terribly wrong.

Without thinking, Webby began to grab the keys from a coffee bean can Bentina leaves for her keys and a helmet. She ran outside and went to the back side of the house to a small wooden shed. Inside there was something hidden underneath a blue tarp than Webby uncovered. A motorcycle. A motorcycle that Bentina hasn't used in years.

A small click came from Webby's helmet as she fastened herself onto the motorcycle and jammed the keys into the ignition. A roar came to life from the abandoned motorcycle as Webby began to guide it upwards and towards the street.

Sure she could have called or sent a text message asking her granny if she was okay but this wasn't the case. Webby knows her grandmother and knows when Bentina isn't here or by her word, something happened.

"I'm coming Granny!" Webby said as she hit the petal to the metal and drove down the streets of Duckburg to Cape Suzette.


	5. Chapter 5

The motorcycle flew across Duckburg as Webby turned multiple passageways. Roads and streets that lead her to a small forest and a fork in the road.

The left was full of traffic and people who were upset in no improvement of their condition of travel.

The right was eerie, balmy, spooky yet there was no traffic, cars or anything disturbing in the road. A much quicker route than expected.

Webby began to swerve to the right and the path became narrow until she reached a heavy metal gate. She pulled on it as it make a loud, rustic sound.

"Hello? Can somebody help me? I need directions to Cape Suzette!" She yelled but, all she heard was the response of her own echo.

The two metal bars began to push out and made a passageway for her to go by. Webby got in and saw a humongous palace staring at her. Her face was fixed in amazement as she looked around.

Everything was dark, dead and gaunt, from the marble walls to the life like statues, with the only sign of life being a small garden full of flowers, their bright colors shining through like a ray of sunshine. They made her smile as she let her fingers daintily touch the roses their petals.

Webby got up and saw a door where she entered inside. It was dusty, like no one had lived there in years, or if they had, they were no housekeeper. As she took a step inside, her foot made a echoing noice that clanged in the hall. She didn't even take two steps.

"Hello?" Webby said and her own voice replied.

_Hello._

_Hello._

Hello_?_

"Please! Can someone help me? I need to get to Cape Suzette to see my granny! She didn't come home!"

Webby began to take out her phone and turned on the flashlight so she can grab a better view of the inside. The hall was humongous, full of portraits, treasures and heirlooms that gave the walls a meaning. Faces greeted her, the treasure winked at her but it gave her a dull feeling inside.

"Hello?" Webby whispered as she looked around, looking for at least someone to guide her from this place.

"Looks like nobody's home," she said as she began to trail a table cloth design on her finger. "But this seems huge for just one person or two."

She walked on further as she encountered more doors, halls, rooms, yet no exit. As Webby was about to give in to trying to find someone, she noticed that there was a door, similar to the one she entered in.

"You mean there was a door this entire time?!" Webby said, in disbelief. "I must have been so tired that I didn't notice."

As Webby turned the knob, all she saw was complete darkness as she stepped in. She shone her phone brighter and it lead to a flight of stairs, not very far. Webby went to the bottom and soon torches lit up as she took one.

She turned off her phone for better usage later and looked around. Bones were scattered around the walls, making it seem like a bone themed park. Crypts were made to accommodate clans and families whom rest in the same area as a whole.

"Ooh a kidney!" Webby said as she turned around and saw jars full of vital organs. It seemed squishy as she looked at it until she heard a voice.

"Is anyone there?"

Webby's head shot up as she recognized that same, warm voice.

"Granny?" She said.

"Webby!"

Webby began to run down a hall as she saw a hall of cells and their walls closing in and there was little to no light. At the end of the hall, she saw the hands of her grandmother and began to grasp it.

"Webby." Bentina said. Her hands were cold and her body must have been as well. "Get out! There's too much danger here!"

"I can't leave you here. Nothing will happen." Webby said as she began to try to open the heavy door.

"I told you to leave! He will take you away! Go now while you have the chance!" Bentina pleaded again, her voice beginning to break.

"Who's he?"

The elder began to point her finger at a dark corner. Shaking like a mad woman was nothing like Bentina would ever do.

"That... That... He's standing right there."

Webby began to turn around and gasped. She saw a pair of yellow orbs staring back at her and the body dark, like a shadow. She kept her head high but, she knew she was quivering, shaking in fear.

"Who are you?" Webby inquired.

"The master of the palace. Why are you here?" He asked, his voice a little childish yet stern.

"I'm going to save my granny." Webby said. She didn't say please or any manners. She was going to save her grandmother and it was that.

"Must have took some gut to get here huh." The shadow said.

"I just want to say let her go! She's cold and going to get sick!"

The shadow pondered for a moment. He can't let both ladies go. But one may be more valuable.

"I'll let your granny go... There's only one trade for this."

Webby stared at him, piercing his yellow orbs with her sky blue ones.

"Anything. I have money, jewelery..."

"It's not that." He said. The moment paused for a couple of seconds and then he whispered.

"You will become my prisoner."

It hung in the air as Webby sat stunned at the negotiation she was offered. It was high, risky and dangerous. It's like an eye for an eye. In order for Bentina to be freed, Webby would have to take her place.

Yet, something was off. Yellow orbs with blue eyes as well, well standing in the corner, and he looked like a shadow? This thing was certainly off.

"Show yourself first." Webby said as she brought the torch up. "Then I'll decide."

The shadow growled but, obliged and stepped in the only matter of light. Webby gasped as watched in horror. A monster. She was going to risk herself for this hideous beast in place for her granny.

Webby closed her eyes and replied, "I accept my place."

"Webby no!" Bentina cried, years spilling down her cheeks. "Not my granddaughter! Please anything but her! I beg you!"

"Your granddaughter already made her choice. You're free to go." The beast said, opening the door. Bentina didn't move.

"I said go!" He roared but, Bentina still didn't move. That was it. He tried to grab Bentina by the neck. It didn't work; he groaned as she kicked the back of his knee and dropped her.

"Webby! Let's go! Hurry!" Bentina yelled as she grabbed Webby's hand and both ran down the hall. A great roar rattled the halls as bones began to jump in fear.

"This way!" Webby said as she and Bentina ran up the stairs. As they found the door, heavy footsteps came in from behind.

The door just gradually opened and both women ran down the Grand Hall's, the clinking of their webbed feet echoing around them. It felt like eternity to find an exit.

"It's over there!" Webby yelled as the headed for the door but, she felt Bentina's hand slip away.

"Granny! Let her go you big brute!" Webby yelled trying to kick but, she wasn't fast enough to get him in the right places.

"The deal stands. Either you take her place or the old lady stays with the catacombs." He said.

"Don't worry dear, I'll be..."

"I'll take it!" Webby cried. "I'll take her place, never run away, and be very faithful. Just please let granny be safe!"

"You're my prisoner now. The granny is no longer welcome here." He went outside and all Webby saw was that the beast put Bentina in a car and it took her away from this cage. Away from her own granddaughter.


	6. Chapter 6

"Granny." Webby whispered but, it hung thickly in the air, like a mocking echo returning.

Her granny wasn't coming back and if she was, both would be in terrible danger.

"Oh just stand up!" The monster yelled. "there's no point in this anymore."

Webby began to wipe her only tear on the back of her palm and stood up, looking at her captor with cold hearted eyes, hating him. Hating him for separating her from her granny, her only family. Hating for this new life she might live.

"Come." He said and led Webby down to the catacombs, past the bones and skulls of the ground. He pointed to the cell she would stay in. "This is your new home."

"Louie, hey."

Louie began to turn around and saw that Dewey was behind him, his candle arms crossed as they lit with blazing fire.

"Do you really think the girl should live like this. She's a duck. Not some wild animal!"

"Dewey's right." Huey said from behind. "If you want to break the spell, you have to make her feel special. That means giving her some space and her own room."

"Fine." Louie said, "but I'm only doing this because you told me to."

Louie began to open the cell and saw Webby looking out the window. Seeing if she can figure a way out of this dreadful prison.

"You never let me say goodbye." Webby said, her voice hoarse from yelling, screaming, and close to cracking to tears. "my granny. My only family and I never got to say 'goodbye, I love you.'"

Louie narrowed his eyes at her but, then soften. He really messed up big time. There was no way he was even going to make it.

"Follow me to your new room." Louie said.

"But I thought..."

"So you're telling me you want to live here then?" Louie snarled.

"No. Of course not you idiot." Webby snapped back. "Just a bit off guard that's all."

Both of them left the catacombs and Louie led Webby through the palace, hollow and gaunt like always. Statues of animals and portraits of people were almost everywhere. Every crevice and window was draped from the living sun that no ray can pass through.

"Well?" Huey said as he was hidden in Louie's hood. "Are you going to say something? Anything at all?"

"So... You're here to stay huh. Well, this is your home as well. You can go anywhere you like at any time. Just never go into the West wing of the mansion."

"What's in the west..."

Louie whipped around. "It's forbidden! Like I said." He snarled.

"This is not going so well." Dewey whispered to Huey.

"It's not going to take us anywhere at this point. It's hopeless. The rose has begun to wilt."

It was complete silence for a moment or two. Who knows? Soon, Louie and Webby came to a large dorm room, statues at the end. He opened the door and Webby walked in slowly.

"This is where you'll be staying. If you need anything, my servants and maids will take care of it." He said.

"Psst. What about dinner? Invite her." Huey whispered.

"Ugh. And come down for dinner." Louie said, muttering the last part.

Webby just began to close the door behind him until a loud yell came, echoing through the door.

"That's NOT a _request_!"

The door was shut behind her and soon, the waterworks was on its way. Tears slipping silently down her cheeks and beak. A small sob escaped her as she was trapped in a palace, she was forced to accept as her home.

000

"Who in the world does Miss Vanderquack think she is!"

A small orchestra filled the room as many guests were in their finest attires for the "reception" except, there was no wedding, so there was no reception. So instead, Doofus transformed it into a party. An extravaganza for all to enjoy, all but himself.

"It's just no use. I've been humiliated and shamed." Doofus said, not in his usual snobby self.

"More red wine master?" His butler asked. "or perhaps a small glass of vodka?

"It's no use. She shamed me. I am rejected and useless."

"You master? Never. You are one of the most beloved men in Duckburg!" His butler said.

Soon, his maid came, a glass of wine in the silver platter.

"Wine for Master Doofus?" She asked.

"What for?"

"It disturbs me to see you sir, looking so down and depressed." The butler said. Doofus merely just waved him back but, the butler was persistent.

"Many of these people want to be you. With riches, physique and an enormous inheritance."

Doofus just stared out of the window but both of his parent, I mean servants, followed him.

"No one is like you Doofus! You're everyone's favorite duck!" His maid said, soothing him. "we're all awed and very inspired in what you did."

"No one can say no to Master Doofus. Whine for something like Master Doofus. And no one is rich like as Master Doofus." His butler proclaimed. "for there is no one like you in the world. Perfect in every single way."

"Ask anyone. They'll tell you for sure!" His maid said. She asked three people who's team they would be on. In sync, they all replied "Doofus."

"Well, no one shoots his pistol like Doofus."

"No one is handsome as him."

"No one's definitely not as generous as Mr. Drake."

Doofus nodded, soaking all the compliments in so he'd feel better. By gosh it was working. He was getting his mojo back.

"Why yes. Yes I am. When I was just a young boy, I ate 3 dozen candy bars to get energy. Now, I eat 4 dozen candy bars to stay young and live forever." He said, boasting.

People began applauding of what Doofus said. Many whistled and gave a standing ovation. Doofus smirked as he walked down the aisles, shaking many hands or giving him money.

No one was like Doofus Drake. And no one can ever be like him.

"Why thank you. No you're too kind. Why yes I am insanely rich."

As he walked down, he noticed that a woman was there, her hair in disarray, sticking in odd angles. Her skirt was a mess as her cardigan was all wrinkled. She looked like a complete wreck like she was in a fight or something similar to that.

"Why Bentina, you don't look so good." Doofus said, looking at the old woman.

"Really? You don't say Mr. Drake."

"Why do you look so awful? It's like you were in a fight. Something a woman shouldn't do."

"Well," she said. "As crazy as it sounds, I kind of was."

Everything in the room stopped. The musicians halted their hymns, guests paused their conversations as all eyes turned to the lady and patron.

"This... This... Monster, he captured my dear granddaughter Webby. She traded her place for my freedom and now, she is now a prisoner. I need help to get her." She said.

"Careful Bentina. What monster?"

"Doofus, it's a literal monster. He's huge, has razor sharp fangs and his eyes were deadly that I couldn't stand it."

Doofus gave a small laugh. "With all due respect ma'am, I believe that you are quoting Webbigail. She read the same thing in a novel and the description almost is uncanny. I think you are making this all up."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Bentina said, fuming. "my granddaughter is captured and here you are calling me a liar and not even believing me?!"

"I never said anything like that."

"Well it's heavily implied."

"Okay look," Doofus said, looking at Bentina straight in the eye. "Right now, I'm too busy hosting a party that I'm the attention. I am not going to let anyone ruin it so, we'll discuss this tomorrow. Understand Mrs. Beakley?"

Bentina gritted her teeth and said nothing. All she did was turn around and left the Drake home.

Soon, the entire party went back to what it was, the entire scene seeming like a fantasy but, not to Doofus.

"If Bentina is delirious, maybe I can send her somewhere where Webbigail won't find her unless she agrees to marry me." Soon, a plan began to hatch into Doofus's mind, one that involves mind games


	7. Chapter 7

Sobs were now reduced to muted, choking breaths as Webby could no longer cry. Her eyes were red and puffy as she wiped her eyes. She looked around and saw that the room was lavish to her taste. The bed felt very soft yet all this space made her feel nauseous. This was not home.

Yeah, she made the choice and pledged she would stay but, this, trying to call it home with... Him? Is this where she should be happy? It seemed so dark and isolated from the world forever? A true home is where the heart is. This place was far from home. Oh what she'd give to return to her old life. It was changed once and it's going to change again. Her heart is back home and at least free from the burden of a prison.

"Hello? Room service!" Went a voice from the door, waking Webby from her mental rant.

She looked up and recalled that the beast said he'd have servants and maids who'd help her. That voice seemed nice and gentle. Perhaps she might help her.

She got up from her bed and dried her eyes and slowly opened the door.

_WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!!!_

A tea cart zoomed past by and gave a small thump on the bed as a tea pot, a sugar bowl and a tea cup looked at her.

"I'm so sorry that Launchpad..."

"You... You... You're..." Webby stuttered until her back was against a dresser until they moved as well.

"Hey watch it princess!" The dresser yelled. "You're messing with the wrong dresser here!"

"You're all _ALIVE_!" Webby screamed, scaring the poor work people there. She panted. "I must be going crazy."

"No, you aren't chamaca," The tea cup said. "If you were, you would have passed out."

"Right. Now, let us introduce ourselves. I'm Violet Sabrewing, the head matron, scholar and housekeeper of the mansion." Violet said.

"I'm Launchpad and I'm a pilot!" He said, sugar spilling out in excitement. "Well, I was a pilot and driver for the royal family but, I'm not sure why I got turned into a sugar bowl. Maybe I'm that sweet."

Webby gave a small smile as her head turned to the tea cup.

"I'm Gosalyn. One of the maids that's unfortunately stuck with Miss Scholar and Crashpad here." They began to glare at her. "Hey! That doesn't mean I don't love you guys!"

Webby then turned to the dresser.

"I'm Lena, the lady in waiting. Yet, not the typical lady. I break the rules, go to blown out junkyards, and all that jazz." She said.

"I'm Webby." She said finally.

"We saw what happened with you trading places with that woman." Violet said, looking a little apologetic. "We're sorry you lost your grandma. It was brave of you."

"We all think that." Lena admitted, her face falling soft.

"Now, the master wants you to go to dinner with him." Gosalyn said.

"Hmm... With her height, figure and eyes..." Lena said, looking at the side. "maybe this outfit?"

Lena began to glow a light shade of pink and violet and then opened her door that presented a nice pink blouse. The collar came to Webby's collarbone and the sleeves were at her elbow. A pair of denim pants was at the side, small flowers adorned as a substitute for the copper decor.

"Sorry. I'm a little rusty on the dressing department." She said.

"It's really comfy and nice of you guys but, I'm not going to dinner." Webby said.

Everyone gasped at what the girl said. She's not going to dinner? Standing up towards one of the Masters? Impossible! This can't be!

"Not going?" Violet mustered. "But you have to!"

"Said who?" Webby said as she set her new clothes to the side.

"Well. At least try?" Launchpad said.

"No." Webby said. "I said no."

000

"What's taking so long!" Louie yelled as he sat at the table, his eyes daggering at the other side where the chair was vacant and empty.

The door opened at the tea cart came along, Violet steering this time.

"So?" Louie asked, without context. "Where is she?"

"Louie! Be patient. She's been through a lot today." Huey said as he came from the kitchen.

"She lost her grandmother and ability to feel free all in one day!" Violet added. "She's depressed of all these events."

"Pfft. Give her time. She'll adjust." Louie said.

"But for how long?" Dewey asked, coming back from the kitchen, chewing on some meat. "I mean, it can take a long time you know."

"Gah. I can't take it. She looks so nice and beautiful and... Well... Look at me. I'm a beast and it's not gonna go away anytime soon." Louie said, just skipping to the main point.

"Well, you have to help her see past all that." Gosalyn said. "Then she'll be a little bit more nicer."

"I don't know how." Louie said.

Violet huffed as she came near Louie. "Well sir. It's time for you to focus. I may be a scholar but, both of my father's always told me to look presentable." She began to look him up and down. "stand up straight. Girls don't like it when a boy slouches."

"Oo! And give her a smile. The ladies love it when a man smiles at her." Dewey said. "Don't be bashful. Smile!"

Louie tried but, gave a grimace with a smile mix.

"But don't scare her!" Huey added. "You'll frighten her with you fangs!"

"Show off your pride!" Dewey said. "you're not afraid to show your love to her!"

"Dewey!" That's not appropriate for now!" Huey said.

"Affirmative." Violet added. "girls like a guy who treats her well. She only thinks on how well you are with her."

"Make her laugh!"

"Make her feel special!"

"And most importantly of all." The three chanted.

"Make sure the master doesn't lose his temper."

Everyone looked up and saw Duckworth float down, in his ghostly form.

"I heard that one of the Masters is having a young lady in here against her own will. So, I decided to look into the situation." He said.

"So? How is she?" Louie asked.

"Well, according to her tangent and raving rant. Her exactly words were 'I do not care. I will not go'."

"What?" Louie said as he dashed out of the dining hall, his feathery fur rising in anger at each step he took.

"Bro wait!" Dewey said. He, Huey, and the rest of the gang went after him.

A huge pound came towards Webby's door as Louie roared, "I said come down and eat!"

"What in the word no do you not understand?" Webby said, her voice slightly weak.

"Come on! You never even said that!" Louie yelled back.

"Yeesh, this is worse than Huey's temper." Launchpad said quietly.

"Louie. Remember what we said. Don't make her do something stupid because of you." Violet said.

"At least try to act like a gentleman." Huey said.

Louie huffed as he muttered, "I have the greatest honor if you would come down to dinner with me."

"Not happening."

"Fine!" The beast yelled. "Then starve to death for all I care!"

Louie turned to his brothers and servants. "If she can not eat with me. Then she doesn't eat at all."

He then turned down the hall and went to the west corridor of the mansion. He knocked down a door that led to his part of the bedroom, close to the window. Beside his unruly made bed, was a nightstand with a cellphone, a rose inside a glass cage, and a magic mirror.

Louie never really understood why he needed a mirror. He was hideous as he is so why was he going to look at his own reflection? But, that didn't cross his mind.

"Show me the girl." He stated into the mirror.

It glowed the brightest of green as he saw Lena with Webby, next to her.

"Well... Wouldn't it be fair to at least give him a chance? I dunno what to do in this situation but, that's what I'd do." Lena said.

"Well, for once I don't. I don't want to do anything with him! Not in life or death for all I care." Webby replied.

Louie's face faltered as he set the mirror to the side.

"I don't know what to do. She's never gonna see anything more of me. Than a monster."

As he said the last sentence, a petal began to fall. Louie saw it but, he knew there was no chance at all.

A**/N: **I **have gotten many requests (comments or DM) that are very similar if not exact ones. (Mainly Hamilton) For this, if there's too much of a similar request, then it will be a joint request of you and the others who requested. No exceptions. Requests are closed for now. I'm busy with school and competition season is starting.**


	8. Chapter 8

Webby began to open the door and looked around. The halls were empty. All but just furniture around. She began to slip through and tip toe her webbed feet across the Grand hall.

She walked a little bit faster when she heard a groan him the windowsill. A groan of internal defeat.

"Aww c'mon. I was so close!" Dewey grunted as he threw his phone down, the blue screen looking at the ceiling.

000

"Well. That went bad." Gosalyn said as she began to make the plates go to bed.

The head cook began to huffed as she began to put away her pots and pans. "All this for a girl to say she doesn't wanna eat."

"Oh be quiet Liz! It's been something today." Violet said.

"I don't understand why she would have at least accepted and for the least, not look at him." Launchpad added. "I mean, Louie isn't that bad."

"It's his behavior Launchpad. He's not acting at all like a gentleman like in the JWG." Huey said. "Plus, she was acting all stubborn you know."

"But if Louie doesn't learn to control himself." Gosalyn said. "Then he'll be..."

"Ah! There you are Webby!" Violet said, causing everybody to hush.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." Huey said. "I'm Huey, one of the..."

"Butler's!" Violet said. Huey glared at her but just looking at her glare, now was not the time to reveal his identification.

"And I'm Dewey. The handsome butler that ever lived." Dewey said as he ran in and shook Webby's hand

"Anything that you need?" Violet asked.

"I'm a little bit hungry. I haven't had lunch or dinner." She admitted.

"Okay everyone! I need all hands on deck!" Dewey yelled as the kitchen roared to life in just one nanosecond. "Violet, start brewing tea. Launchpad, start the nachos you've been working on." He said as he climbed through the kitchen, taste testing every single entree.

"Dewey," Huey started. "you know what'll happen if..."

"Huey, please. It's been a long time for this prince who hasn't had much of an audience for years. I need this!"

Dewey ran over to Webby and lead her to a dining hall, fit for an entire colony to have a feast, bat mitzvah, quinceañera, or any type of party of the wildest dreams.

"Miss... Whatever your name is. It's with the greatest pride and our welcome that we bring you here tonight at this fine establishment." Dewey said as he began to introduce the entire room.

"Now, we welcome you tonight. Sit. Relax. Chill. And be our guest..."

Soon, more object danced with Dewey as he professionally waltzed his way. Soon, as if by a pint of magic, a plate appeared in his candle hands.

"Beef Rahul? Cheese Suplé?" Dewey asked. "one of our specialties."

"Pie? Plum Pudding? Perhaps?" Huey asked as he entered with a whole stand of pudding.

They were apparently here to serve on of the most delicious, if not, to give the most full courses.

"The banquets here!" Gosalyn yelled as her cart strolled up, dishes flying out as a fork and spoon placed a napkin on Webby's lap and offered a small piece of cheese.

"Mmm." she hummed as she tasted it, seeping into her beak. "This is one of the best cheeses I've ever tasted."

"I told ya we have one of the best foods ever." Dewey said as he raised a glass. He picked up a spoon and clanged them both together, making everyone shift their attention towards the candelabra. "Here's a toast. To the lovely..."

"Webby." she said, giving a small smile.

"To Miss Webby! A light in this world of unending gloom!"

"To Webby!" Everyone said as some began to dance in a small circle and give cheers. Launchpad broke down the door and brought in a tray of nachos. He yelled "I brought in nachos! Who wants some?"

Objects cheered as many brought their plates and filled it up with the cheesy goodness and went up on the table and began to chat and laugh and anything that a regular person would do. A regular person.

"So Webby," Violet said as she poured out tea. "How do you like the food."

"It tastes like home! It's one of the best foods I've have that has the taste of home yet, like an expect made it you know." She said. "My granny makes one of the best sea salt caramel ice cream with pie."

"Really? I make one of the meanest pies in these parts! Apple pie is my specialty."

"Ooooh! Can you?..."

"Way ahead of you Webby." Violet said as she brought out a tray of apple pie, its wafering fragrance making Webby's mouth water with anticipation and desire to try the pie herself.

"Mmmmm. Oh my gosh..." Webby said as she sank down lower in her chair.

"Told you." Violet said, having a taste of her own creation.

Dinner went by fast as many did something for their guest of honor. Many danced, did magic tricks, and did stand-up comedies. Launchpad crashed into some jello. Even a choir came and went by.

"Here, let me help." Webby said as she took over washing the dishes. "It's the least I can do since you guys did all that for me."

"Please Webby." Gosalyn said as she jumped into the water. "That was nothing. Relax and take a break. "

"There's no way now. I want to learn more about this place! Help around a bit." Webby said, drying a glass.

"It's way too late." Huey said. "We all have to sleep."

"Aww come on!" Webby whined. "Maybe a mini tour?"

"Come on Huey, don't be so stern. Fifteen minutes won't hurt anybody." Dewey said, backing Webby up.

"Huey's right. Maybe it is too late." Webby said, holding back a yawn. "Unless he's too tired."

"It's not that I'm tired..." Huey retorted. "Food makes me sleepy and I didn't have any sugar."

"How about tomorrow?" Violet suggested, cutting between the two brothers. "When everyone is well rested."

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. Fine by them.

"Okay then. I'll be off to my room I guess."

"Do you need help to your room?" Launchpad asked, taking a tray up.

"Nah. I got it." Webby said as she dried her hands off. "But thanks though Launchpad."

000

"Maybe I should have taken up on Launchpad's offer to help me back." Webby said as she twirled back on what seemed to be the umpteenth time going up and down the stairs.

She seemed lost but her room wasn't that far from the dining hall so why was it that hard to find her own room?

The hall she turned to seemed cold, dark, and endless. Shards of glass were scattered across the floor as she managed to watch her step.

"This is definitely not my hall." Webby whispered as she crossed her arms, keeping herself warm.

A door was at the end of the hall and Webby crept in. The room was huge and not entirely messy. Yet, it was not clean either. It seemed like a typical boy's room. Posters were plastered on the wall, a TV was on the wall, a messy, unmade bed was by the wall, a stand alone table by the window.

Photos were smashed and ruined but Webby was able to make out only one cotillion photo.

A photo had three boys, triplets perhaps and all were sitting down, being brothers. Two of the brothers were being noogied by the middle one. All looked so familiar to her yet, it was impossible that she knew them in real life. Merely impossible.

By the window balcony, there was a glass cover and inside was the most gorgeous rose her eyes ever layed upon. Sure, it was missing a couple of petals but it was still stunning.

Webby hesitantly approached it, her arm quivering as she lifted its shield. The rose, glowing more than ever, in her line of sight. Begging for it to be held for a second.

Before Webby could even touch a thorn, she was thrown out of the way, the rose now dimming at the scene.

"What are you doing here?" The beast sneered, eyes unmistakably seeping with anger.

"I'm sorry. I didn't..." Webby mustered, rubbing her arm.

"Don't you realized what you could've done!" Louie yelled.

"It's not like anyone explains anything." She whispered.

"_Get out of here! Get out!"_ He yelled. Thrashing and lashing his arms out, making Webby retreat out of the room, ducking and manuvering out of the way.

_There's no way I'm going to stay here and be abused. I can't take it anymore._

000

**A/N****: I hope everyone is safe and sound wherever you live. Please be safe whenever in public and don't be that one guy who jokes around.**

**Also****, I am currently not taking any requests. My stories are enough as is and requests are on hold unless requested earlier. I'm sorry but I have make up work to do and that is my top priority. **


	9. Chapter 9

Webby sprinted down the halls, panting as she hastily tried to find her room. A click came from a door and Webby found her room.

"Pink? What's happening?" Lena said. "Did..."

"I need you to make me a coat." Webby said as she grabbed a bag from a drawer.

"But why..."

"Just do it!" Webby snapped and Lena noticed that Webby was shaking and her eyes were blood shot red, like she had been crying.

Quickly, a purple with white coat was made. A little rushed but it didn't matter. Webby hastily put it on and ran off.

"Pink... PINK!"

Lena looked around, trying to find someone to help stop the girl, but there was no one to get her calls.

* * *

"Again?" Dewey said, throwing this controller down, pouting. "You always win on Legends of Legend Quest!"

"Well, when you cash in all your XP after a long time... Hey Webby!" Huey said, seeing Webby run down the stairs.

"Woah wait, where are you going?" Dewey asked, knowing something was off.

"I'm sorry, no matter what I do, I can't stay here much longer!" Webby cried.

"Wait Webby!" Gosalyn said. She turned around and yelled, "put the place on lockdown!"

The grand doors began to shut down and the windows were laced with secure iron bars. One by one.

Webby looked around and saw the kitchen and saw a door that had a servant service doors.

"Launchpad! Close the servant doors!" Huey yelled.

Yet it was too late, Webby began to crawl through the small door while Duckworth was behind her.

"A scarf miss?" He asked.

"Thanks." Webby said as she took the ghost's offer and went through, one last time.

* * *

It was chilly, even frostier when Webby came this day. She began to run over towards her motorcycle, fumbling with the keys and turned on the ignition. Soon, the motorcycle roared as Webby stepped on the gas petal.

Soon, she skirted away, through the gardens and towards the garden gates. It was wide open as Webby went through. She looked back one last time, thinking about how kind the people were there. But frowned about how the monster yelled at her.

"Why should I feel empathy for him?" Webby muttered. "After what he did to my granny and kept me as his prisoner? No way."

Yet, Webby had a nagging feeling on the back of her head. One that she should turn around and go back. Back to the enchanted Manor and stay. Another side of her told her to go home and be the ordinary lady she was mean to be...

Oh the brain and the adult mind.

The forest was fading dark as the sun had set and moonlight soon shone on Webby. The sky starless and empty as there were no clouds in the sky.

In the forest, everything felt abandoned. Nobody was there. It had a degree of fright towards Webby.

A shrill sent Webby cold as she stopped her motorcycle. Scanning the area, nothing was there. The trees were hunched over, there were no footprints around, or anything in general.

"I must be losing it." Webby said as she began to look down on the dirt and noticed something peculiar.

Her shadow was gone.

Webby looked around and noticed a pair of red eyes staring back at her. As the thing came out from behind the tree, there stood a shadow. A bow, presumably on her short neck hair as it wore a shadow scarf and coat. It was an exact replica of Webby.

Soon, more shadows began to pile up, all shadows that resembled a person that Webby knew. Before she could even step back, a shadow came and swooped down and pulled Webby towards the ground.

"Gah!" Webby screamed as she began struggling against the shadow that was holding the back of her arms. Squirming around, helpless. Two more shadows came up and attempted to jump on Webby.

"Lemme go!" She yelled. Her cries were ignored until she began to kick one in the middle and it dissolved into the darkness.

Webby grunted as she began to head butt the other shadow and looked behind as the one holding her arms had a strong grip. One leg began to kick the shadow's crotch and the face faded.

Webby began to sprint towards her motorcycle and noticed her arms. The coat was torn and her arms were now red and burnt from where the shadows touched her. The arms also ached too but she heeded no time to think about it. She jumped on and rode on full blast, the noise penetrating her ear.

As she saw the pedometer go past the tiny 75 mark, more shadows looked upon her. On her right side, a band of socialites were teasing and mocking her. On her left, were some city people that were just in the back ground. They also stared at her.

Webby made her motorcycle go to a sharp turn to the right and the shadows followed in hot pursuit. She ducked as the Quackfaster's shadow tried to jump scare her, the shopkeepers scarred her elbow, and lastly, Doofus Drake trying to cradle her cheek.

The motorcycle began to choke up as black smoke sputtered out of the muffler and then came to a complete stop as the shadows were gaining up on her. Webby looked both ways as she found a heavy branch near her palms.

She extended her hand and grabbed the branch and whacked the shadow away from her. The shadow back in pain as it soon disintegrated in the air. Its companions looked at Webby with brighter eyes and lunged towards her.

"Back off!" She yelled as she slammed the stick into one of the shadows. One after the other got a taste of their own medicine as each slam and thwack took a shadow away.

It didn't stop them still.

A shadow came up from behind Webby and began to jump on her. She struggled to get it off her and soon there were more shadows coming closer.

It's hands began to burn and string as it was beginning to be unbearable to withstand. With more shadows creeping closer, it was going to be too late.

Webby closed her eyes, waiting for the silent death to welcome her with the dark embrace until she felt nothing approach her and the shadow on her back gone.

Webby looked around me and saw a tall figure fighting them off. One by one as his long, sharp claws ripped shadows three at a time.

He snarled at them as more began to pounce on him.

"Gah!" He yelled as his red feathers were now out and now replaced by red flesh on his torso and right arm. His eyes turned towards Webby as she began to pick up another stick to fight off.

"Don't!" He yelled as he began to grab a shadow by the neck and popped it off. "Get back."

More and more shadows began to gain up and it was more impossible for Louie to handle them all off.

He could get seriously injured or worse, dead.

Webby couldn't just stand there. Mean guy or not, she can't just let him do all the fighting.

She looked around and saw a pointed rock that resembled a long claw and with a small vine, she tied them together to a stick.

With the headlights of the motorcycle, she shined the rock in front of the light and soon shone it in front of a shadow.

A small light went through the shadow, provoking a small hole through what would have been the stomach. Soon, the hole expanded into the rest of the rib cage and torso and soon, the entire shadow disappeared.

Webby moved the light around and one by one, shadows began to leave. Either on their own accord, because Louie fought them, or Webby using her makeshift light.

Ones of tens of shadows began to leave by seeing the light or going into retreat.

As Webby began to turn off the light for the last of the shadows to leave, she began to hop onto her motorcycle and turn on the ignition. She was ready to just ride away into the night. Ready to see her granny again and let her know she escaped and is safe. That they will never be parted again.

Just as soon Webby began to hit the gas, she heard what seemed to be a strange muffled sound. She craned her head to see that monster trudging slowly and in pain. His left hand covering his torso and parts of his right arm that a red substance was leaking through, despite the pressure.

He looked bad and with the gashes wide open, they can get infected easily. The cold air isn't going to help his condition either.

He needed help, but why should she?

Webby thought it over and got off her motorcycle and walked towards the creature. His eyes fluttered as he looked down at her ripping a coat arm from her jacket. She began to wrap it around the gash tightly. He hissed as his arm twitched in pain.

"You're going to have to come with me." Webby said. "If we get back, we can have the right equipment to get you good."

Webby looked at her motorcycle and she knew they both can not fit on there. She'd have to go with him and leave her bike for later.

"C'mon," she said, "It's gonna be a long walk."

In the mists of the dark, both souls underneath the starless sky as they walked on into the night.

* * *

The night sky dimmed bright through the window as Bentina looked outside from her bedroom window.

She stared into the driveway where she'd expect Webby to appear on her motorcycle and safe at home where that monster can't get her. Back home with her and their studies...

A knock came to the door as Bentina perked up and rushed downstairs towards the main door of the house.

As she began to unlock the door but before she turned the knob, she pondered for a minute. Webby didn't yell granny like she always did and that girl had her own keys to the house.

Something seemed a bit off...

Before Bentina began to lock the house again, something taped her mouth shut. A cloth? She presumed as she struggled with her intruder.

The woman began to grab the intruder by the back and body slammed it down. With one hand, she pinned it's arms back and tried to see the face and identity behind the mask.

As Bentina pulled the mask back, she began to smell something that was rather odd. It smelled toxic, rotten and sulfur. Her eyes began to blur and soon she couldn't speak.

"Gas leak." She whispered mentally and it was the last thing she thought of before she drifted into unconsciousness.

A figure came from the basement as he wore a face mask and brought an umbrella and walnuts with him. He began to fish through his pockets and gave the masked person a wad of cash. The masked person pinched its nose and ran out the house.

He stood over her like a piece of property. Checking pricing and what it had available. Soon, he picked up his phone and texted

"Glomgold." It said. "I'm going to need a psychology test done on a woman. I need it quick. Make it say she's insane with the highest levels of insanity you have."

* * *

"Gah!" He yelled as Webby began to put pressure on his stings.

"Oh please," Webby said as she wringed out the now pink water and placed it on his arm. (Which earned another groan of pain) "That's the start. I'm going to clean the wound!"

Both were now in the beast's door where everyone stood bye. Violet provided the water and Huey brought the towels and hydrogen peroxide with a bottle of brandy by the side.

Webby began to take out a styrofoam cup and poured a bit of brandy.

"Here." Webby said. "It's for you to relax when I... Hey!"

She saw Louie hiding his arm like a foolish child trying to hide from the vaccine.

"Nerp. Not happening." He said, his head tilt to the side.

"You need to drink the brandy in order for me to clean your wounds! They can get infected if left open for so long. The brandy is like anesthesia." She said and forced him to drink it all until there was not a drop left in the cup.

"There," Webby said. "That wasn't so bad."

Louie shuddered as he felt the brandy take over. His eyes were droopy and voice smooth.

"This is your fault." He said.

"What?" Webby asked.

"If you hadn't gotten into my room. This would have never happened." He grunted.

"My fault?" Webby said, throwing down the towel. "If you hadn't yelled at me I wouldn't have ran away."

"Why wouldn't you mind your own business and not have gone to the forbidden hall?" Louie yelled.

"Why wouldn't you learn to control your temper!" Webby snapped back.

The room was awfully silent as they just resumed to what they did best. Webby helped wrapped up the wounds and Louie tried his best not to whine.

"Try to rest." Webby said finally. "I check up on you in a couple of hours."

Louie only rolled his eyes and began to snuggle into the warmth of the blankets. It seemed strange and all warm for a sudden until his eyes rolled back and he started to snore lightly.

Webby began to grab some clean bandages and wrap it around her arms. She winced, but kept on wrapping them.

"Hey Webby." Huey said.

She turned around and saw everyone standing behind her.

"Thanks for pretty much everything right now." Huey said.

"There's only one thing I don't get." Webby said as she tightened the bandages. "Why do you guys still stay here. Can't you guys leave?"

Everyone looked at each other and Violet shook her tea pot head.

"It's not like we can just leave him here..."

"He's my brother." Dewey added.

"Brother?" Webby asked.

Everyone glared at Dewey as his flames turned pink and his face sheepish.

"Well. There's no point in hiding it now." Gosalyn said. "Tell her Huey."

Huey nodded and said, "See the injured over there," he pointed to Louie, "and the annoying one here," he said, pointing to Dewey, which he smiled and did a small dance. "We're triplets. "

"We're really close. If something happens to one of us... It affects the other two." Dewey said. "Louie had it rough. Mom disappeared before we hatched and we only had our uncle's to take care of us. I think with out a mother's touch, it taught him to do other things."

"So... How'd it get to this?" Webby asked softly.

"Because of Louie pulling a Louie." Huey said simply.

They saw Louie stir a little and everyone stood silent.

"Let him rest." Violet said. "We'll check on him later."

Everyone began to walk out and Webby looked back at the Beast... Or Louie as they call him, lie on the bed. Despite his appearance, he seemed weak and hurt emotionally.

That thought stuck to Webby as she began to close the door behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

_A young duck stood in the corner. Around 9 or 10 years old. He began to wander down the Halls of the great mansion like castle as he stared at the formal like portraits._

_They__ looked bland and too unrealistic in his opinion. No smiles, no laughs, no mischievous glint in their eyes when they think of something hilarious or cunning. He doesn't understand. They look neutral, dead or depressed.__He felt like his family was boring._

_"Louie!" Another young duckling yelled. He was around the same age and he was adorned in blue as he came rushing towards his brother, almost gasping for breath._

_"I... I... Found it!"_

_"You mean I did." Came another duckling, dressed in red as he adjusted his hat._

_"We found Uncle Donald and mom's portrait. I think it's the only one that is smiling!"_

_The three young ones began to run down the hall, faster which each step and until they came to a halt to see a recent portrait of two duck, in their mid twenties posed like the ancestors above, yet they set a new mood to the corridor._

_Donald__ stood like the relatives in the portraits, firm and stuff, yet he had the biggest smile on his face as his calming blue eyes looked forward. His sister next to him sat down in the chair, but not like a poised lady. Her legs were crossed as her head was towards an angle. Her eyes were engulfed in mischief and adventure as was her smile. They seemed like real people._

_"Wow! That was mom and Uncle Donald?" Dewey asked as he stared up at the portrait._

_"Their Royal Highnesses, Donald and Della Duck. Yep it has to be them." Huey said as he read the small labeling.__Louie just stared up at the portrait. He didn't feel excited of seeing dumb portraits or looking through sentimental heirlooms. He just wanted to get this over with and look through any cons he could consider._

_"Do you guys wonder how mom would be like?" Huey asked. It caught Louie's attention. He never gave a thought about his mom. He knew something happened to her, but their uncle didn't want to give any details._

_"Well, many she was just like me. Daring, brave, prone to adventure, and the greatest who ever lived!" Dewey said, his eyes shining like his twinning mom._

_"I'd think she was smart and innovative. She'd use scraps and make something out of them. Maybe read and do things by the book."_

_"That's how'd you describe her?" Louie said._

_"Well, how would you think of her?" Huey asked._

Louie's_ face fell. He didn't have any idea of how he would describe his mother. If he never met her, then why should he bother if she might never come back. There were no memories, no stories, no anything about her._

_To him, Della Duck was a name. Della Duck was just a picture standing in front of him._

_"I don't know." He said. "I've never met her..."_

_"Then make it up!" Dewey said. "There's nothing wrong in imagination." He said, extending his hands into an imaginary rainbow._

_Louie__ huffed and sighed. It was going to be hard.__"She would be a mix of both of you," Louie started. "Adventurous and daring like Dewey. Smart and a little nerdy like Huey. As for me..."_

_He looked down and up at the portrait. His mother's face meeting his.__"Maybe, she isn't like me." _

* * *

He can't wake up.

Inside his mind, Louie can't exactly wake up per say. His mind was rushing as he moved in bed. He felt hot, cold, a mix of both sometimes. Was he even alive? Was he asleep? Dead?

His head hurt. His breath was short. He didn't want to lift his eyelids. He did something wrong.

He's pleaing

* * *

The halls of the manor was quiet for the last week. Many were back to their jobs, cleaning around the manor and trying to make it home for their guest.

No one said anything. No one dared to mention one of the Masters accident. They were not sure how to say anything about it, but they knew that this silence was the best option for right now.

Silence was an opportunity for one to review the failures and triumphs in life. Many on their death bed, regret the time lost and things they never got to do, so in times like this, they look back and see.

Violet was in the kitchen, pouring out water from her ceramic spout and began to grab a tea bag from the counter. As she began to open the bag up and put the green bag into the cup, the tea pot began to mutter things under her breath.

"Violet?"

"Hubert! What are you doing?" Violet asked.

"I came to see if there's anything needed right now." The clock said, helping her grab a spoon and napkin.

"What you did is just fine." Violet said, beginning to push the cup towards the platter. "I have to head this to Webby now."

"Alright." Huey said as he began to grab help prepare the platter.

Silence was between them as Violet began to push the meal onto the cart and began to start it.

"Do you ever wonder like what would have happened if this never occurred."

Violet stopped for a moment and she sighed.

"It would have... A lot. Maybe for better or worse." She said nonchalantly. "I can't say. I miss being myself, reading bigger books and my father's. Who knows what they're doing now."

Huey sensed the same thing. He can and can't be mad at Louie. Is was in him that he can't change things in the past, it wasn't his control, then again, he should have helped...

"Hubert. Let's take the tray up. Webby is waiting."

* * *

Webby was tired. She hadn't slept well as she was at around the clock care for Louie. Her blue eyes were drowsy had light, yet visible bags underneath them.

Her arms was getting better. She was out of heavy and drab bandages to small little Band-Aids for the smaller scabs she needed to get away from. They were a little sore, yet better than the beasts injuries.

The slashed he'd earned from that fight have been closing up, but we're still tender. He'd wince and groan whenever he tried to sleep on his side.

He'd been sleeping more than being wake, yet drifted in and out of consciousness. Muttering nonsense or small words like "No, please, and mom."

Webby began to place her hand on his head, which he responded to calming down and staying still, silent. It was warm, but not considered hot, so it was good that he wasn't catching much of a fever.

"Webby. The platter you've requested."

Webby turned around and saw Violet and Huey outside, holding up a platter.

"Thanks," Webby said as she took the tea and placed it off to the side.

"Webby, it looks like you're tired." Huey said as he laid the tray down. "Go take a nap. We got him."

"I can't. I feel bad..."

"Finish that sentence and I finish you!" Violet gasped at the language she had just uttered. "Sorry. It's just that it isn't your fault."

"Yeah it is." Webby said. "If I hadn't run away, Louie wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Hey, all we need to focus on is his recovery. Ignore the past." Huey said.

"You're right." Webby said as she tried to tap open Louie's eyes. No response.

A few minutes passed by in silence as Webby sat down and rested her eyes a little bit and soon fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for being patient with me through these times. I haven't been myself lately and Marching season is coming to a close (I maybe do winter percussion this year) but I want to say thanks for being so patient with me!!**


End file.
